


Night City... Home...

by lookitscloudie



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Naruto
Genre: Babysitting, Cyberpunk, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Trans Hatake Kakashi, Trans Male Character, absolute chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookitscloudie/pseuds/lookitscloudie
Summary: Kakashi and Gai are finally leaving their nomad clan, and they're seriously trying to find a new life in Night City.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Night City... Home...

**Author's Note:**

> um this isn't exactly a full story yet or anything, but i'm just gonna have fun with it :)  
> also: most chapters will probably be longer than this one

“You got everything?” Kakashi whispered, running a hand through his hair in a feeble attempt to make it lay flatter. He and Gai were  _ finally  _ leaving the place they’d grown up in and called home for years. He’d fantasized about running away so many times, but he’d never expected it to be like this; the middle of the night, with his favorite person in the world, sneaking around as quietly as he could. He didn’t want it any other way.

“Yep,” Gai responded. Kakashi smiled, ducking out of his and Gai’s tent with his pack and weapons. They’d been meaning to leave the nomad clan, Konoha, for months; Night City held so much more in store for them, and Konoha was full of old people, anyway. 

“Alright, then. Let’s pack up the car and head out.” Kakashi grabbed Gai’s arm and pulled him towards their car.

“Kakashi, we’re really doing this! We’re going to be amazing-” Gai took Kakashi’s arms once they’d packed everything into the trunk. Kakashi slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Stay quiet, Gai. We haven’t gotten out yet.” Kakashi took the driver’s seat and stepped on the gas, pulling away from the clan they both hoped to never see again.

“Security?” Gai asked as they drew closer to the city. Kakashi dutifully kept his eyes forward, but he could hear his best friend drumming his fingers on the dashboard, like he always did when he was nervous.

“We don’t have anything illegal.” Kakashi rested his hand on Gai’s in an attempt to calm him down. “We’ll be fine. Just try not to draw too much attention.”

“Alright.” Gai clenched his hands into fists and stuffed them in his lap to make himself sit still.

“Hello,” Kakashi said to the man in charge of the security check.

“I’m going to go through the trunk, and will confiscate anything suspicious I find.” The man was tall and obviously strong, and Kakashi could very easily see the multiple guns and other deadly weapons he held.

“Yes, sir.” Kakashi took a deep breath and the man nodded and moved to search the car. Gai didn’t stop fidgeting the whole time, and it took everything Kakashi had to stay still.

“All is well,” the officer confirmed after a couple minutes. “You may go.”

“Thank you.” Kakashi was sure to be as polite as possible with his body language and words; one wrong move and he and Gai would’ve been dead in an instant. He drove off and finally let out the breath he’d been holding.

“We’re really here,” Gai said as the pair neared the giant city.

“Yeah… yeah, we did it, Gai.” Kakashi smiled and looked around at all the flashing lights and listened to the sounds of cars, screams, and machines and screens whirring all around. He could already smell the smoke and multiple restaurants as they drove into the city. “Now we need to find a place to stay. We barely have enough money to get us meals for a day, so an apartment’s out of the question.”

“We could probably find  _ someone  _ to help us, right, Rival?” Kakashi smiled at the nickname. They’d been ‘rivals’ since they were kids; it was a way for them to entertain themselves when life got boring. Gai loved challenging him to little competitions, and Kakashi almost always accepted. “Right?”

“Maybe. Or we could just find gigs… ask around, see who needs shit done. There are lots of quick and easy ways to earn eddies in a place like Night City.”

“Yeah,” Gai said, “or we could try and convince someone to let us stay with them for a bit.”

“People aren’t that nice, Gai. Especially not in Night City.” Kakashi finally looked away from the road and at Gai.

“Hello, there. My name is Tsunade Senju.” A voice echoed into Kakashi’s earpiece as a stranger called him.

“I’m Kakashi. And this is Gai.”

“I know. I’ve heard of you two.” She paused. “From the Konoha clan, right?”

“Yep,” Kakashi said. “How’d you get my information?”

“I have the numbers of everyone in Night City. You drove within range, and I’m interested in giving you two jobs, so I called you.”

“Hm.” Kakashi gripped the steering wheel.

“I’ve got a babysitting job if you’d like,” she said. “A couple’s looking for someone to babysit their kid, Naruto.”

“We’re not babysi-”

“We’ll take it!” Gai said enthusiastically. “We’ll be the best babysitters in Night City!”

“Alright, I’ll send you the details.” Tsunade hung up and sent Kakashi and Gai the details.

“Kakashi, we’ve got our first job!” Gai practically yelled. “And we’re babysitting an adorable kid!”

“How old?”

“Eight.” Gai’s eyes lit up as he read the details. He’d always loved kids, a sentiment Kakashi didn’t share.

“Hm. Who are the clients?”

“Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.”

“Really?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow. 

“Who are they?” Gai asked.

“He’s a netrunner and she’s a merc. I’ve heard they work with Tsunade and as a trio, they could be unstoppable. I don’t know why they want us helping them. We just got here.”

“Oh, well, I’m sure they have their reasons,” Gai said with a shrug.

“Mhm.” Kakashi nodded. “Just… promise me you won’t give them too much information or get attached, alright?”

“Alright.” 


End file.
